encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Institut Denkunternehmung
__INDEX__ Das Institut Denkunternehmung ist ein geisteswissenschaftliches Forschungsinstitut. Es wurde 2005 als Forschungsinitiative für Musik- und Kulturwissenschaften von den Musikwissenschaftlern Tim Becker und Raphael Woebs in Bamberg gegründet. Seit 2014 ist dem Institut das Bernhard Böttner-Archiv in Fürth angegliedert.Bernhard Böttner Archiv, Fürth/Bay. Ziele Das Institut ist ein internationales Netzwerk engagierter und kreativer Wissenschaftler auf dem Gebiet der Musik- und Kulturwissenschaften. Ziele sind die Integration kulturwissenschaftlicher Methoden in die Musikwissenschaften, die Durchführung qualifizierter Forschungsvorhaben sowie deren gesellschaftliche Vermittlung. Schwerpunkte bilden hierbei politische und ästhetische Diskurse der Musik des 20. und 21. Jahrhunderts. Publikationen (Auswahl) Bücher * Gemer, Kerstin: (Ent-)Mythologisierung deutscher Geschichte. Uwe Timms narrative Ästhetik, Göttingen 2012 (Deutschsprachige Gegenwartsliteratur und Medien 12). * Woebs, Raphael: Die Politische Theorie in der Neuen Musik. Karl Amadeus Hartmann und Hannah Arendt'', München 2010. * Zenck, Martin; Becker, Tim; Woebs, Raphael (Hg.): Signatur und Phantastik in den schönen Künsten, der Literatur und in den Kulturwissenschaften der frühen Neuzeit, München 2008. * Zenck, Martin; Becker, Tim; Woebs, Raphael (Hg.): Gewaltdarstellung und Darstellungsgewalt in den Künsten und Medien, Berlin 2007. * Baumann, Max Peter; Becker, Tim; Woebs, Raphael (Hg.): ''Musik und Kultur im jüdischen Leben der Gegenwart, Berlin 2006. * Becker, Tim: Plastizität und Bewegung. Körperlichkeit in der Musik und im Musikdenken des frühen 20. Jahrhunderts, Berlin 2005. Aufsätze * Woebs, Raphael: "Das Musikleben ins Ländliche tragen". Zum Tod des Pianisten, Festivalleiters, Pädagogen und Musikwissenschaftlers Bernhard Böttner, in: NMZ 11/13, S. 50. * Baums, Theodor; Becker, Tim: "Meisburg-Meispelt-Meysemburg", Teil 1, in: Hémecht. Revue d'Histoire luxembourgeoise, (65) 1/2013, S. 5-25; Teil 2, in: Hémecht. Revue d'Histoire luxembourgeoise, (65) 2/2013, S. 129-148. * Gerlach, Katrin: Die Jüdische Chronik (1960) – Antisemitismus in der musikalischen Kritik, in: Musik – Stadt. Traditionen und Perspektiven urbaner Musikkulturen, Bd. 4: Freie Beiträge, hrsg. v. Katrin Stöck und Gilbert Stöck, Leipzig 2012, S. 338–348. * Germer, Kerstin: "(Ent-)Mythologisierung deutscher Geschichte. Erzählstrategien in ausgewählten Romanen Uwe Timms", in: TEXT + KRITIK. Zeitschrift für Literatur. Begründet von Heinz Ludwig Arnold. H. 195: Uwe Timm, München 2012, S. 84-92. * Germer, Kerstin:"Zwischen Politisierung und Ästhetisierung – Der Tod Benno Ohnesorgs in den Romanen Uwe Timms", in: Die Gewalt der Zeichen. Terrorismus als symbolisches Phänomen. Hg. von Stefan Bronner und Hans-Joachim Schott, Bamberg 2012 (Bamberger Studien zu Literatur, Kultur und Medien 3), S. 257-269. * Becker, Tim: "Körperlichkeit und musikalisches Modell – der Körper im Innermusikalischen", in: Medienobservationen, München 2011 (http://www.medienobservationen.lmu.de/artikel/kontrovers/becker_koerper.pdf, 7. Juli 2011), S. 1-10. * Germer, Kerstin: „'Der Fortschritt in der Geistigkeit': Schönbergs Oper Moses und Aron in der Perspektive von Freuds Moses-Studie. Verstehen im Sinne der Psychoanalyse", in: Erzeugen und Nachvollziehen von Sinn. Rationale, performative und mimetische Verstehensbegriffe in den Kulturwissenschaften, hg. von Martin Zenck unter Mitarbeit von Markus Jüngling, München 2011, S. 331-344. * Germer, Kerstin: "Die fünfte Dimension. Fiktives und Imaginäres in John von Düffels Hotel Angst", in: Familien Erzählen. Das literarische Werk John von Düffels. Hg. von Stephanie Catani und Friedhelm Marx, Göttingen 2010 (Poiesis. Standpunkte der Gegenwartsliteratur 6), S. 179-193. * Becker, Tim; Woebs, Raphael: "Die Amplificatio der Phantastik durch die Explanatio der Signatur. Zur transepochalen Präsenz von Michael Praetorius und Leonardo da Vinci bei Helmut Lachenmann", in: Zenck, Martin; Becker Tim; Woebs, Raphael (Hg.): Signatur und Phantastik in den schönen Künsten, der Literatur und in den Kulturwissenschaften der frühen Neuzeit, München 2008, S. 223-242. * Germer, Kerstin; u.a.: "Film - Neue Perspektiven für Mostar?", in: Studienkolleg zu Berlin (Hg.): Projekt Junges Europa 4, Hannover 2008, S. 31-54. * Becker, Tim: "Johannes Klassen. Musikstudium in Köln 1932-1935", in: Klassen, Franz-Josef (Hg.): Magnificat anima mea Dominum. Domkapellmeister Dr. Johannes Klassen, Bonn 2007, S. 27-28. * Becker, Tim: "Der greifbare Tod. Zur Entbildlichung musikalischer Darstellung in Wolfgang Rihms ‚Deus Passus’“, in: Zenck, Martin; Becker, Tim; Woebs, Raphael (Hg.): Gewaltdarstellung und Darstellungsgewalt in den Künsten und Medien, Berlin 2007, S. 133-152. * Resch, Tobias: "Darstellung von scheinbarer Idylle und Todesüberwindung in Leonard Bernsteins Symphonie Nr. 3 Kaddish“, in: Zenck, Martin; Becker, Tim; Woebs, Raphael (Hg.): Gewaltdarstellung und Darstellungsgewalt in den Künsten und Medien, Berlin 2007, S. 223-247. * Woebs, Raphael: "Zur Darstellung und Darstellbarkeit von Gewalt Schrecken und Tod am Modell der ’Sonate 27. April 1945’ für Klavier von Karl Amadeus Hartmann", in: Zenck, Martin; Becker Tim; Woebs, Raphael (Hg.): Gewaltdarstellung und Darstellungsgewalt in den Künsten und Medien, Berlin 2007, S. 209-222. * Hörmann, Stefan; Becker, Tim; Woebs, Raphael: “Unerhörte Lust! Neue Musik und ihre wissenschaftlich fundierte Vermittlung an Schüler und Studierende”, in: uni.vers, 11/2006, S. 24-27, Bamberg 2006. * Becker, Tim: "Einflüsse jüdischer Philosophie auf die Musikästhetik der Gegenwart“, in: Baumann, Max Peter; Becker, Tim; Woebs, Raphael (Hg): Musik und Kultur im jüdischen Leben der Gegenwart, Berlin 2006, S. 107-119. * Woebs, Raphael: “Jüdische Tradition im Spiegel Neuer Musik – essayistische Gedanken zu Arnold Schönbergs Chorwerk ‘Ein Überlebender aus Warschau’”, in: Baumann, Max Peter; Becker, Tim; Woebs, Raphael (Hg.): Musik und Kultur im jüdischen Leben der Gegenwart, Berlin 2006, S. 199-206. * Becker, Tim; Woebs, Raphael: "'Alsdann, soll er uns etwas denken?' - Der Körper zwischen Anathema und interdisziplinärem Modell innerhalb der Musikwissenschaft", in: Fischer-Lichte, Erika u.a. (Hg.): Diskurse des Theatralen, Theatralität Bd. 7, Tübingen und Basel 2005, S. 49-64. * Becker, Tim: "‘Gymnastisches Hören’ - Körperlichkeit im Musikdenken der zwanziger Jahre, in: Cowan, Michael; Sicks, Kai Marcel (Hg.): Leibhaftige Moderne. Körper in Kunst und Massenmedien 1918-1933, Bielefeld 2005, S. 279-291. * Becker, Tim; Woebs, Raphael: "Musik zur Nacht – Nachtmusik", in: Nachts. Wege in andere Welten (= Katalog der gleichnamigen Ausstellung vom 19. November 2004 - 10. April 2005 in Hannover), hg. v. Gudrun Schwibbe und Regina Bendix, Göttingen 2004, S. 129-135. * Becker, Tim: "'Eine eheliche Umarmung gäb ich gerne für einen sündigen Kuß dieser Lippen' - Zur Inszenierung des Körpers in Arnold Schönbergs Einakter 'Von heute auf morgen'", in: Heimbach-Steins, Marianne; Kerkhoff-Hader, Bärbel; Ploil, Eleonore; Weinrich, Ines (Hg.) : Strukturierung von Wissen und die symbolische Ordnung der Geschlechter, Münster 2004, S. 138-144. * Zenck, Martin; Becker, Tim; Woebs, Raphael: "Freisetzung des Ereignisses im performativen Ritual? Zu Tadashi Suzukis Nô-Theater-Inszenierung von Shakespeares King Lear (1998/99) und zur musik-theatralen Komposition Vision of Lear von Toshio Hosokawa (1998/99)", in: Fischer-Lichte, Erika u.a. (Hg.): Performativität und Ereignis, Theatralität Bd. 4, Tübingen und Basel 2003, S. 67-82. * Becker, Tim; Woebs, Raphael: "Adriana Hölszkys "Message"- oder von der frischen Luft ans Reißbrett...", in: Fischer-Lichte, Erika u.a. (Hg.): Ritualität und Grenze, Theatralität Bd. 5, Tübingen und Basel 2003, S. 163-176. * Zenck, Martin; Becker, Tim; Woebs, Raphael: "Theatralität. Inszenierungsstrategien von Musik und Theater und ihre Wechselwirkungen", in: Die Musikforschung (56) 3/2003, S. 272-281. * Becker, Tim: "Objektivationen des Triebs? Inszenierung und Komposition des Körpers in musiktheatralen Werken des frühen 20. Jahrhunderts - Aspekte eines Dissertationsprojekts“ in: Heimbach-Steins, Marianne, u.a. (Hg.): Genderforschung in Bamberg, Bamberg 2003, S. 55-58 (Forschungsforum, Heft 11). * Becker, Tim; Woebs, Raphael: "'Back to the Future': Hearing, Rituality and Techno", the world of music 41, VWB - Verlag für Wissenschaft und Bildung 1999(1):59-71. Weblinks * Homepage des Institut Denkunternehmung Quellen Kategorie:Geisteswissenschaftliches Forschungsinstitut Kategorie:Wissenschaft in Bamberg Kategorie:Bildung und Forschung in Bayreuth Kategorie:Musikwissenschaft